Nightmares
by Patolemus
Summary: La cabaña de Zeus era muy fría, así que cuando Percy le ofrece a Jason un lugar en su cabaña este termina por aceptar. Lo que el hijo de Jupiter no se esperaba, era lo que sucedería por las noches.
1. Aclaraciones

**»Esto es un fanfic, así que como autora de la historia, todo lo que no reconozcas como la creación de Rick Riordan me pertenece, y no está permitida ninguna variación de copia, plagio, o adaptación de la misma.**

**»Está historia no tiene contenido no apto para menores, pero si LGBT, menciones de abuso, violencia y vulneración. Si no te gusta no lo leas, y si lo haces, es bajo riesgo propio.**

**»Como ya dije, esto es un fanfic. Por lo tanto, hay algunas cosas en la trama alteradas a mi voluntad para mejorar el avance de los acontecimientos, ya sean edades, situaciones, alineación de los personajes y/o incluso personalidades.**

**Patolemus.**


	2. Capítulo Único

Jason abrió los ojos. Mármol. Eso era lo primero que veía cuando abría los ojos, y lo último antes de cerrarlos, todos y cada uno de los días. Mármol.

La cabaña 1 del campamento era fría, enorme, y con un Zeus hippy que daba miedito incorporado. Además, desde que Piper lo había dejado por Annabeth, Jason era realmente el único que la usaba, así que la estancia era bastante solitaria.

Jason lanzó un suspiro cansado.

Aunque no quería, su mente inmediatamente volvió a la conversación que había tenido con Percy hace unos días, como le había estado pasando siempre que despertaba y miraba al techo.

«_Puedes quedarte en mi cabaña si quieres. Digo, la tuya es bastante _creepy, _y en la mía hay espacio de sobra_.»

Al principio había dicho que no, porque en realidad no quería incomodar, aún cuando Percy le había asegurado que no pasaba nada. Pero la verdad era que si, se sentía solo. Y su cabaña daba miedito. Bueno, la estatua de su padre daba miedito. Y ocupaba el 80% de la cabaña.

Jason se mordió levemente el labio inferior, indeciso. ¿No pasaría nada si aceptaba, no? O sea, ya habían hecho noches de chicos, y pijamadas otras veces, así que realmente no le veía el problema... pero de verdad que no quería molestar...

El rubio cerró los ojos con frustración y volvió a acostarse en su cama, tapándose hasta la coronilla con el cobertor.

_¡AHRG!_

* * *

—¡Percy! —el hijo de Poseidón se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre. Estaba saliendo del comedor, acababa de desayunar y en su cabeza estaba el debate mental de si ir a entrenar en la arena o subir la cima de lava. Como verán, una difícil decisión.

Se encontró a Jason corriendo para alcanzarlo, esquivando a duras penas a Will Solace, que se encontraba en su camino a la mesa de Hades para obligar a comer a un malhumorado Nico di Angelo. No que eso fuera algo extraño, si el hijo de Apolo se encargaba de que Nico estuviera saludable y que ademas interactuara con las personas desde que habían comenzado una relación... y antes de eso también, pero nos salimos del tema.

El hijo de Júpiter se detuvo cuando llegó junto a Percy. Obviamente había sido él quien lo había llamado.

—¿Jason? ¿Sucede algo? —como siempre, el hijo de Poseidón se preocupaba por todos y por todo, un amor de persona. Obviamente su defecto fatal salía a la luz, y muy frecuentemente.

—¿Que? ¡Ah, si! Yo, eh... pues, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste el otro día? —Percy arqueó una ceja con incredulidad. ¿Realmente esperaba que _él_, de entre todas las personas, recordara lo que le había dicho a Jason? ¡Si apenas y recordaba que había desayunado esa mañana, y no habían pasado ni 15 minutos! El hijo de Júpiter pareció notar su error—. Claro, obviamente no lo recuerdas —murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa que se borró de inmediato al recordar porque quería hablarle a Percy en un principio—. Me dijiste que... que si quería... podía quedarme contigo en tu cabaña. —Jason trago duro mientas decía esas palabras, aún no del todo seguro de su decisión. Pero ya lo había dicho y no había marcha atrás.

—¿Eso? Claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Porque? ¿Ya te decidiste? Tu cabaña es... es la cabaña de Zeus, es deprimente estar ahí dentro. Te hace sentir pequeño. —Percy frunció el ceño pensativo.

—Si, entiendo como te sientes. Y si, me he decidido —el hijo de Poseidón espero a que Jason terminara—. ¿Cuando puedo mover mis cosas?

Percy sonrío mostrando todos sus blancos y relucientes dientes, obviamente complacido.

—Vamos a mi cabaña, creo que tengo unas cajas que nos pueden servir.

* * *

—Bueno, esa litera es de Tyson, pero casi nunca viene, así que puedes considerarla tuya. El baúl también es todo tuyo, y si encuentras algo tirado probablemente sea mío... —Percy hizo una mueca, como pensando que más decir— ya sabes dónde está la fuente, y el baño, y al fondo hay un armario con suplementos de limpieza y toallas de repuesto y esas cosas. No se, has lo que quieras, en realidad no tengo mucho problema. —el hijo de Júpiter miraba la cabaña. Ya había estado allí infinidad de veces, pero aún se estaba haciendo a la idea de que _viviría_ allí desde ese momento. Gracias a los dioses que a su tío Poseidón le caía bien y no le molestaría que se quedara en su cabaña...

—Bueno, tu solo dime que algo te molesta y yo lo arreglo. Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí, bro. En serio, esa estatua me estaba comenzando a poner los pelos de punta. —bromeó Jason, arrancándole una carcajada a Percy, que ya estaba saliendo por la puerta trasera que daba directamente al lago, a donde iba por lo menos tres veces al día.

—No hay problema, Jay. Es bueno tener compañía, aunque mi cabaña no sea escalofriantemente grande, también es bastante solitaria. —Percy se encogió de hombros antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Jason suspiro antes de tomar una de las cajas que junto al hijo de Poseidón habían llenado con sus cosas y comenzó a desempacarla, metiendo ordenadamente las cosas en el baúl, categorizando todo en un orden específico como era común en él.

No tardo demasiado. No tenía tantas cosas, en realidad. Solo unas camisas del Campamento Júpiter, otras tantas del Campamento Mestizo, el resto de su vestimenta, tres pares de zapatos, algunas fotos y pocos objetos que tenían algún valor sentimental.

Y si, enterrado en el fondo del baúl para que Percy no lo viera ni por accidente, estaba su ladrillo de la suerte. Pero eso nadie más que Leo lo sabría, y el latino no diría nada si no quería terminar electrificado y con lluvia sobre él incluso bajo techo.

Jason le dio otra repasada al lugar. Aunque no estaba hecho un desastre, nadie podría haber dicho que estaba ordenado. Y a Jason le molestaba el desorden. Demasiado.

Las siguientes dos horas el hijo de Júpiter se las paso poniendo orden en su nueva cabaña, colocando la ropa tirada de Percy en su lugar, devolviendo los objetos a los estantes, y como estaba aburrido incluso limpio un poco. El baño estaba sorprendentemente ordenado, pero Jason supuso que eso era cosa de los hijos de Poseidón, así que no le dio muchas vueltas.

En el cajon de la mesa de luz de Percy encontró una hoja con varias indicaciones de Will escritas en griego—esa caligrafía de doctor era inconfundible—, y aunque Jason podía jactarse de que lograba comprender griego antiguo incluso siendo romano, no habría podido saber que era lo que el hijo de Apolo había escrito allí. Junto a la hoja había una caja de ISRS* con unas pastillas blancas, una bolsa con cuadritos de ambrosía, una cantimplora de néctar y una cuchara de té.

Extraño.

Como Jason no era de meterse en asuntos ajenos, decidió dejar el tema allí y salir de la cabaña a... no se, hacer algo, _cualquier cosa_. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar, necesitaba moverse o si no explotaría o algo así. Nada raro para un semidiós, incluso para uno con tan buen autocontrol como Jason Grace.

El rubio salió de la cabaña tres, olvidando el asunto de las pastillas y la nota. No debería haberlo hecho.

Para nada.

* * *

Habían pasado dos noches cuando las pesadillas comenzaron. Jason despertaba en medio de la noche, y escuchaba a Percy murmurar en sueños. Algunas veces se levantaba y lo movía suavemente para despertarlo, y otras el mismo hijo de Poseidón se calmaba por si mismo. Habían pasado varias semanas, pero a Jason no podría haberle importado menos la falta de sueño.

Estaba preocupado por Percy, pero Jason no quería entrometerse, así que simplemente lo dejo estar, aunque dándole vueltas al asunto día si y día también. Algunas veces el rubio entendía parte de los balbuceos de Percy, y lo que escuchaba no era para nada alentador. ¿Había tenido problemas en su casa? ¿Por eso no estaba con Sally en New York? Jason no tenía ni idea, pero la simple idea de alguien lastimando a Percy hacia que su sangre hirviera, y tuviera ganas de golpear algo. O a alguien, realmente no importaba.

No parecía que esa noche fuera a ser distinta. Aunque no podía ver bien en la oscuridad, Jason pudo distinguir la silueta de Percy removiéndose en su litera, quejándose en sueños. Cuando Jason se levanto para despertarlo, un escalofrío lo recorrió al tocar el suelo helado con sus pies descalzos.

Jason se acerco a la litera que se encontraba a unos metros de la suya, y sacudió levemente el hombro de Percy, sin resultado alguno.

—Percy... hey, Percy, despierta... —nada parecía funcionar, y el hijo de Poseidón se encontraba cada vez más agitado, murmurando cosas mayormente ininteligibles. Aún así, Jason logró captar algunas palabras. «_Déjalo... detente... por favor...» _¿con que era lo que estaba soñando? Jason comenzó a sacudir con mayor fuerza ellos hombros de Percy, dándose cuenta de que realmente estaba sufriendo— Percy, despierta. Es solo un sueño, por favor despierta... Percy...

Los ojos verdes del hijo de Poseidón se abrieron de golpe, y en menos de lo que Jason pudo contar Percy lo había estampado contra su litera, él sobre su persona, sus manos en la garganta de Jason, apretando cada vez más fuerte. Los ojos de Percy estaban abiertos, pero estaban nublados por el terror, y no fue hasta segundos después que recuperó totalmente la conciencia, liberando a Jason de inmediato.

—Oh, por todos los dioses, Jason, lo siento mucho, yo... —las respiraciones de Percy eran aceleradas por el miedo, mirando aterrorizado a Jason, a lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Había estado a punto de _estrangularlo_.

—Hey, Percy, está bien. Fue solo un sueño, no me hiciste nada, esta todo bien. Ey, mírame. —cuando Jason levando el mentón de Percy, la imagen que vio le destrozo el corazón. Sus ojos verdes, siempre rebosantes de alegría y diversión, ahora brillaban a causa de las lagrimas que él intentaba contener sin mucho éxito. Su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca entre terror y aflicción, y su labio inferior temblaba.

De forma casi automática Jason rodeo a Percy con sus brazos, apretándolo contra si, sus cabellos negros contra su cuello y el mentón sobre su hombro.

Inmediatamente Percy comenzó a sollozar, sin importarle ni por un segundo que Jason lo viera así de vulnerable. Entre lágrimas el hijo de Poseidón soltaba frases ininteligibles en griego, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso, asustado o enfadado. Pero Jason sacó una cosa en claro: _Tártaro_.

¿Seguía soñando con ese lugar? Jason no estaba sorprendido, tan solo habían pasado unos meses, y algo así no se olvida. De hecho, le sorprendía no haberse dado cuenta antes. Y también le dolía... le dolía pensar que Percy no le había dicho antes. ¿Acaso no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para confiarle algo así? Jason podría haber ayudado, quería ayudar ahora que lo sabia.

Quería hacer todo lo posible para no volver a ver siquiera una mísera lagrima caer de esos preciosos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, brillantes de energía y felicidad.

Espera, ¿le gustaban los ojos de Percy? ¿Desde cuando?

_Desde siempre_, Jason se respondió automáticamente. Y es que era cierto. Los ojos de Percy siempre le habían encantado, solo no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que los vio bañados en lágrimas y lo odió con toda su alma.

El rubio solo siguió acariciando el cabello de Percy, susurrando palabras confortadoras en el oído del pelinegro, apretándolo más contra si siempre que se requería. Jason quería saber que había soñado, pero no iba a forzar a Percy a decir nada. No si eso lo hacía volver a llorar.

Pasaron los minutos y Percy iba calmándose poco a poco, aunque su agarre en la ahora empapada camiseta de Jason no disminuyó, como si temiese que el rubio se fuera si lo soltaba. Jason sonrió levemente al notarlo. Él nunca se iría de su lado. _Nunca_...

—¿Quieres hablarlo? —Jason habló suavemente, casi en un murmuro. Percy dudo un poco antes de negar con la cabeza—. Esta bien, no tienes que hacerlo ahora. Cuando estés listo solo dímelo, ¿si?

Percy asintió, sin emitir ningún sonido. Su garganta se encontraba cerrada, y tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Jason suavemente recostó una vez más al hijo de Poseidón en su litera, y lo arropó con cuidado antes de levantarse, dispuesto a ir a su propia litera. Sin embargo, la mano de Percy sujeto su muñeca, y Jason volteó para ver el rostro del chico.

—No te vallas. Por favor. —su voz fue solo un susurro rasposo, la voz desgastada por el llanto, pero de todas maneras Jason lo escuchó, y luego de mirarlo unos cuantos segundos suavemente levantó las sábanas y se recostó a un lado de Percy, abrazándolo instintivamente. El cuerpo de Percy rápidamente se amoldó al de Jason, su cabeza recostada en el pecho del hijo de Júpiter. Se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al cerrar los ojos, sus pesadillas no lo atormentaron.

* * *

—No debería decirte esto por la confidencialidad médico-paciente, pero si Percy ha tenido pesadillas... —Will dudo un momento antes de suspirar— ok, te lo diré.

»Hace unos meses, unas dos semanas luego de que él y Annabeth rompieran, Percy llego a la enfermería en medio de la noche y me pidió el calmante más fuerte que hubiera. Se lo di, pero unos días después volvió a pedir lo mismo, y lo convencí de que me dijera el porque.

»Percy, al igual que la mayoría de los semidioses en el campamento, tiene estrés post-traumático, y eso significa que sus recuerdos y experiencias pueden ser convocadas con acciones específicas. Y para un semidiós, no hay mejor oportunidad para recordar que un sueño, puesto que los sueños de los mestizos siempre han sido más vividos que los de los mortales.

»Él no ha tenido una vida fácil, Jason, lo conozco desde que tiene doce años, y me ha contado cosas. Si ha tenido pesadillas, es porque no ha estado tomando lo que le receté. Y las cosas que ha de soñar... no se que sea lo que le está pasando, pero por favor, ayúdalo.

Jason solo había esperado hasta la mañana siguiente para correr a donde Will y preguntarle que estaba pasando. La hoja en el velador de Percy... había reconocido de inmediato la caligrafía descuidada como la del hijo de Apolo, pero no había sido hasta después del ataque que Percy había tenido la noche anterior que al hijo de Júpiter se le había ocurrido que podría tener escrito.

Jason no lo sabia con certeza, pero tenía la sospecha de que la razón de que Percy no siguiera las instrucciones de Will era él. Las pesadillas habían vuelto poco después de que Jason se instalara en la cabaña 3, y el hijo de Júpiter no había visto a Percy tomar nada de lo que había visto en la mesita de luz ni una sola vez.

No quería confrontarlo puesto que no quería ponerlo incómodo, pero solo el pensamiento de Percy sufriendo estaba matando a Jason lentamente. Así que esa noche, antes de que se apagaran las luces, Jason se decidió. Habían estado actuando con normalidad durante todo el día, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero si había pasado. Y Jason no estaba dispuesto a que Percy siguiera con eso.

—Hey, Percy... —el hijo de Poseidón acababa de salir del baño, como siempre con solo unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de mangas cortas, con el cabello igual de seco que cuando había entrado, cortesía de sus poderes de pescado, como les llamaba Leo.

—¿Que pasa Jason? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma o algo así. Por favor que no sea eso, la última vez que Nico lo hizo fue bastante _creepy_. —Jason decidió que era mejor para su propia sanidad mental, o la poca que le quedaba, no preguntar sobre eso.

—Es sobre lo que pasó anoche —la expresión de Percy decayó automáticamente, prácticamente desplomándose en su litera—. Percy, hoy día fui a ver a Will. Me contó que te había recetado algo para el estrés post-traumático, pero tú no lo has estado tomando. ¿Es por mi?

Jason vio como Percy mordía su labio inferior, y en su cabeza aparecieron imágenes en donde era _él_ quien mordía esos labios, los besaba...

Jason sacudió su cabeza levemente. ¿De donde habían salido esos pensamientos?

_Concéntrate, Grace_, se dijo. Había cosas más importantes de las cuales encargarse en ese momento.

—Yo... —la voz de Percy trajo a Jason de vuelta a la realidad— yo no quería que pensaras que era débil por tener que tomar medicamentos, y pensé que no serían necesarios...

El hijo de Poseidón no lo miro, sus ojos mirando fijamente a sus manos sobre el regazo.

—Percy —la seriedad en la voz de Jason fue tan grande que Percy no pudo evitar levantar la mirada. Se encontró con el rostro del rubio a tal vez veinte centímetros del suyo. Desde esa distancia podían apreciarse las casi inexistentes pecas en el rostro de Jason, y las marcas tenues que dejaban sus anteojos en el puente de su nariz. El matiz de celeste en los ojos azul eléctrico, y los bordes de la cicatriz en su labio. Percy trago seco—. Nunca, _nunca_, pensaría que eres débil. ¿Me escuchaste? Dioses, eres el semidiós más fuerte que conozco, y mira que eso es decir algo. Sobreviviste al _Tártaro_, Percy. Este mundo te ha atormentado desde que tienes doce años. Rechazaste la divinidad dos veces por los demás. Y aunque no me lo has dicho, se que tu infancia tampoco fue la mejor. No se porque, y no te obligaré a contármelo, pero no puedes negármelo. Así que, si alguna vez alguien te dice que eres débil, piensa en todo lo que has logrado, en que aún cuando estas pronto a cumplir los dieciocho, siendo hijo de Poseidón, protagonista de numerosas profecías, sigues vivo. No se tú, Percy, pero yo eso no lo considero debilidad.

El hijo de Poseidón se quedó en silencio, contemplando fijamente el rostro de Jason en busca de cualquier rastro de mentira. Y al no hallar ninguno, sus labios se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa.

Mentalmente, Jason se dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. _Lo hice sonreír_, pensó satisfecho. Y aunque no sonará como la gran cosa, aunque Percy no dijo nada más en toda la noche salvo para decir las buenas noches luego de tomar sus medicamentos, para Jason lo había sido todo. Se dio cuenta de que haría todo con tal de solo ver sonrisas en el rostro de su Percy.

¿Suyo? ¿Desde cuando Percy era _suyo_?

_No lo es_, respondió esa pequeña voz molesta en el fondo de la cabeza de Jason. Y sorprendentemente ese pensamiento le dieron a Jason ganas de gruñir. ¿Pero por que?

Bueno, Jason en realidad sabia porque. Lo había estado negando, pero ahí estaba, y era realmente la verdadera razón por la que en un principio no quiso aceptar la propuesta de Percy.

Pero esos pensamientos—esos sentimientos—se los quedaría para si. Percy no lo sabría. No podía saberlo.

* * *

No fue hasta tres días después de confrontar a Percy que este se decidió a contarle a Jason que lo atormentaba. Esa noche estaba lloviendo, y por alguna razón había traspasado las barreras del campamento. De seguro obra de Zeus, que estaba aburrido y la pago con los pobres mestizos griegos.

Percy, como todo hijo de Poseidón, amaba la lluvia, y por eso había estado afuera saltando de un lado para el otro desde que todo había comenzado a empaparse. Pero cuando comenzaron los rayos no pasaron más de diez segundos para que el chico de cabellos negros estuviera junto a Jason en la cabaña 3, pegado al rubio como una lapa.

«_Si estoy a tu lado, Zeus no me achicharrara. No achicharraría a su propio hijo, ¿no? Espero que no..._»fue lo que dijo cuando Jason lo miro con una ceja alzada, interrogante.

En fin, que ahora ambos se encontraban atrapados en la cabaña, puesto que todo estaba inundado y Percy no quería salir a arreglarlo hasta que pararan los rayos.

Habían decidido pasar el rato jugando _Monopoly_. No fue una buena idea. Los dos eran _demasiado_ competitivos para eso.

Así que ahora, siendo casi media noche, ambos estaban en la cama de Percy, haciendo una _pijamada_. En verdad solo estaban siendo infantiles y los dos se habían deslizado bajo las sabanas para "protegerse de la tormenta".

—Percy, ya te lo dije. No va a pasar nada. Padre no va a atacarnos ni nada parecido. —Jason estaba aguantando la risa, aunque tenía una enorme sonrisa de diversión plasmada en el rostro, y sus ojos azules estaban un poco achinados.

—Eso dices tú, pero a mi ya me han achicharrado varías veces, no necesito más. —dijo el hijo de Poseidón afianzando su agarre en las sábanas, creyendo fielmente que eso iba a salvarlo de la ira de su tío.

Habían otras razones aparte por las cuales Percy le temía a las tormentas, pero eso no se lo diría a Jason. Al menos eso creía él.

En ese momento un rayo iluminó el cielo, seguido por el trueno, y Percy lanzó un gritito aterrado, pegándose a Jason en menos de lo que se decía Poseidón. Jason, sin poder contenerse más tiempo, largo la carcajada que había estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo, riendo aún más cuando Percy se apretujó más contra él con otro rayo.

—Eres un niño pequeño, Jackson —Jason le sonrió cálidamente, pero toda diversión se drenó de su rostro al ver la expresión aterrorizada del hijo de Poseidón. Y de alguna manera, Jason supo en sus entrañas que no era por la tormenta—. ¿Percy? Hey, lo lamento, no quería...

—Estaba lloviendo —Jason calló abruptamente ante la voz ausente de Percy—. Mamá aún no llegaba del trabajo porque el taxi que había tomado estaba atascada en el tráfico, así que me quede solo con Gabe.

—¿Quien es Gabe? —Jason interrumpió sin poder evitarlo. A Percy no pareció importarle.

—Antes de que mamá se casara con Paul, ella estuvo con otro hombre, Gabe. Lo hizo para protegerme, puesto que su olor tapaba el mío. Evitó que los monstruos me descubrieran hasta que tuve doce años —comentó Percy, aún medio ausente—. Pero él no era bueno. Él era... él era horrible. Jugaba y bebía mucho, y cuando hacía algo mal, como demorarme en limpiar la casa, o quemar la comida, me golpeaba. También hacía que le diera dinero para jugar al póker, y trataba muy mal a mi mamá.

»Pero esa vez no estaba mi madre, solo yo. Y Gabe... estaba de mal humor porque por la lluvia no había podido ir a comprar cerveza. Así que se desquitó conmigo. Aunque no parecía hostil, como siempre. Me sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa me asusto mucho. Y me dijo que era un niño pequeño. _Me gustan los niños pequeños, Jackson_... —Percy se calló, pero Jason no necesito más. Supo de inmediato a que se refería el hijo de Poseidón.

La sangre en su cuerpo bullo de rabia, y sus puños se apretaron tanto que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

—¿Donde está ese hijo de puta? Lo voy a matar. —la promesa fue evidente en esa frase, los dientes de Jason totalmente apretados por la furia.

—Ya está muerto. Y Nico me aseguro que ahora paga por todo lo que hizo en los Campos de Castigo. —Percy hablaba suavemente, como si al haberle confiado ese secreto a Jason su mente hubiera encontrado algo de paz.

Jason miro fijamente a Percy. Aún bajo las sábanas, casi sin luz para iluminar su rostro, Percy se veía precioso. Su expresión se había serenado, y en sus ojos verdes ya no había tanta angustia. Pero algo seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza del hijo de Júpiter.

—¿De eso tratan tus pesadillas? —la pregunta salió antes de que Jason pudiera detenerla. Sorprendentemente, Percy respondió.

—Algunas —Jason esperó a que Percy continuara—. Otras veces son de cuando estaba... allá abajo. A veces son recuerdos, y otras veces, mi mente tergiversa los hechos, los vuelve más grotescos y los cambia para que sean aún peores. Lo que vi allá abajo, Jason... es horrible. Y mis pesadillas solo me lo recuerdan.

—¿Quieres hablarlo? No tienes que hacerlo, pero si es así solo tienes que decirlo. —Percy, al igual que la primera vez que Jason le hizo era pregunta, lo miro dudoso, pero esta vez no se negó.

El hijo de Poseidón tomó aire y lo votó entrecortadamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Cuando caimos, llegamos al río de los lamentos. Su función era matarnos, puesto que hacía que solo quisieras rendirte. Casi me ahogo, Jason. Nunca había tenido miedo de ahogarme hasta hace unas semanas atrás, donde Gaia casi me entierra vivo. Y habían sido dos veces que casi me ahogaba en el agua. Irónico, ¿no? —Percy sonrió sin humor alguno—. Y eso fue solo el comienzo. El piso estaba hecho de vidrios rotos, y después, más adelante, nos dimos cuenta que era el cuerpo de Tártaro, que los monstruos nacían _de_ él.

»Esto solo lo sabe Annabeth, nunca se lo he contado a nadie más. Pero entre los monstruos con los que nos encontramos allá abajo, estaba Aclis, la diosa del veneno, y las aurae. Una por cada una de las criaturas que había matado, o que me había maldecido. Eran muchas —Percy río, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos verdes—. Eran demasiadas, y todas las maldiciones me llegaban a mi —el hijo de Poseidon se levantó la camisa, y Jason jadeo. Ahora entendía porque Percy casi nunca estaba sin camiseta, y que cuando lo hacía acababa de tomar ambrosía. Su torso estaba lleno de cicatrices, como si lo hubieran tratado de despedazar con una... _con una guadaña_—. La maldición de Cronos. Y esa solo es una de muchas que Apolo no pudo curar.

»Annabeth, que tenía una maldición impuesta por Calipso. Estaba a punto de caer por un acantilado, y yo estaba seguro de que no podría salvarla si seguía como estaba. Así que hice lo que había tenido miedo de hacer desde que mi padre me revelo hasta que punto podían llegar mis habilidades.

»Los hijos de Poseidón, si se preocupan por entrenar sus poderes, pueden llegar a controlar cualquier líquido, no solo el agua. Solo se necesita práctica. Y por eso puedo controlar el agua en las moléculas de aire, en la tierra, en los seres vivos y hasta la sangre. Porque en el Tártaro mate a Aclis con sus propios venenos para poder salvar a Annabeth. Es por eso que ella termino conmigo, aunque no me lo halla dicho para no herir mis sentimientos. No fue necesario, era bastante obvio. Desde ese momento parte de ella tuvo miedo de mi, de lo que podía _hacer_. Yo también lo estoy a veces. Me aterroriza hacerle eso a alguien por accidente. Y me asusta aún más hacerlo por decisión propia.

Jason se quedó callado, mirando a Percy.

—Percy... —Jason se detuvo, y en vez de seguir hablando, simplemente lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y el hijo de Poseidón se aferró a él, finalmente dejando las lágrimas salir.

—Y lo peor es que ya no sueño con Annabeth, no es ella la que está allí abajo conmigo —dijo Percy entre sollozos—. Eres tú, y me enferma solo pensar que podrías haber sido tú el que acabara allá abajo.

—Yo... ¿espera, que? Percy, no entiendo de que estas... —Jason no sabia que decir. ¿Significaba eso lo que él creía que significaba?

—Me gustas Jason, y mucho. Desde hace algún tiempo ya, de hecho. No sabia si decírtelo, porque no sabia cuál sería tu reacción, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, debía decírtelo. Si quieres volver a tu cabaña, y no hablarme nunca más en la vida, lo entenderé. Solo... que sea rápido. —Percy bajo los párpados otra vez, mordiendo levemente su labio, esperando los gritos de Jason.

En vez de eso, el hijo de Júpiter lo miro con sorpresa, y luego con ternura. Se veía tan inocente, tan... indefenso.

Jason tomó el rostro de Percy entre sus manos, y acercando su rostro al de él, lo besó tiernamente. No dijo nada, pero lo transmitió todo en ese beso. _Tu también me gustas. Nunca me alejaría de tu lado. No te odio, no podría_.

Todo.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, juntaron sus frentes, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus labios hinchados. Ambos tenían montones de pensamientos, todos rondando el mismo tema. _Me quiere. Acabo de besarlo. Oh, dioses._

—¿Quieres ser mi novio, sesos de alga?

En respuesta, Percy solo se abalanzó una vez más sobre Jason.

* * *

Desde el Monte Olimpio, Poseidon y Zeus se miraban entre sí satisfechos. Normalmente no trabajaban bien en equipo, pero tenían sus momentos.

—¿Crees que se den cuenta? —preguntó el dios de los mares, mirando desde su trono la pequeña pantalla de luz que les mostraba lo que estaba sucediendo en la cabaña 3 del Campamento Mestizo.

—No lo creo, están demasiado ocupados dándose el lote como para notar que hubo una tormenta con millones de rayos, dentro del campamento, y que aún así no pasó nada. Aunque tal vez mañana... —ambos hermanos se miraron pensativos, para al final dejar de darle vueltas al tema.

Oh, si. Tal vez no fueran como Afrodita, o Eros, pero esos dos veían L_os Jacintos de Apolo_ en _Hefesto TV_—todos los días luego del almuerzo, y los fines de semana también antes de la comida—, y estaban más que dispuestos a hacer de Celestinos con esos dos semidioses. ¿Porque si no Poseidón le hubiera sugerido a Percy la idea de invitar a Jason a quedarse en la cabaña 3? ¿Y porque Zeus hizo que su estatua creciera de tamaño de un día para otro?

Bueno, eso último también podría tener otra razón, pero nos quedaremos con la que el dios del rayo le dijo a su hermano.

En fin, que dos de los dioses más chismosos del Olimpo ya estaban planeando la boda entre sus hijos, con el lugar, los colores, la comida e invitados incluidos.

Pero eso, ni Percy ni Jason tenían porque saberlo todavía.

**_FIN_**

— «~» —

*_Inhibidor selectivo de la recaptación de seratonina (ISRS)__: Clase de fármaco con compuestos típicamente usados como antidepresivos en el tratamiento de cuadros depresivos, trastornos de ansiedad, y algunos trastornos de personalidad_


End file.
